The Mission
by FolieDeux
Summary: The Gallagher Girls are sent to protect Amy and Dan Cahill.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic! I'm not a very good writer. I'll try to update soon. Thanks!**

Cammie's POV

Bex, Liz, Macey and I were sitting on the couch in my mother's office. Bex looked like she was in deep thought (She was probably thinking about Grant), Liz was fidgeting, Macey was, well, being Macey and I was staring at the picture of me, my mom and dad. I was five when we took that picture. We all looked so happy and serene like there were no problems in the world. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when our headmistress (my mother) came in and dropped about ten heavy files on her desk.

"You girls have been recruited by the CIA. They want you to go undercover and take care of 2 children. I believe their names are Amy Cahill, 14 and Dan Cahill, 11." She smiled at all of us but that smile was quickly wiped away when Macey asked "Why are we babysitting a bunch of kids?" My mom looked at her and then to Liz. "Liz, you are the braniac. Go ahead and answer Macey's question." Liz stopped fidgeting. She looked at my mother and shrugged. This was probably the first time Liz shrugged. She always had all the answers ( and sometimes all the questions). I was beginning to grow impatient so I decided to speak but my Mom gave me her hand gesture which means "be quiet." I obeyed because I didn't want to get grounded ( I don't mean the stay in your room type but the GROUND type). " Ladies, these are not ordinary children. They were born to the Cahill family, the most powerful family in the whole world. Their family consists of Napoleon, Steven Spielberg and many more. Their parents died when their house burned down. Grace Cahill was their grandmother and their only family left. When she died she gathered all her relatives for the will reading. They were given a choice of a million dollars or a clue. The clue would lead to more clues and would eventually lead to the most precious thing in the world. The "precious thing" is unknown to them and to us but what we do know is that they are in danger and you have to help them. That is all but before you leave I want to make sure everything is clear. Any questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

You're probably wondering how I got from my mother's office to a private jet that could possibly belong to the COC. I have no idea either.

_Flashback_

_My mom threw duffel bags at us. Being the spies that we are we caught it."Here are all the important details you will have to memorize." My mother said. She gave us a file each. We finished reading and memorizing all of it in 2 minutes and 34 seconds. We placed the files neatly inside our duffel bags. Suddenly I heard someone scream and then another person scream. I turned my back to see who it was but it was too late. I blacked out. _

_Flashback_

How could I not have seen that coming? I realized that we were not tied up or put in a cage. Whoever kidnapped us are morons. I saw that I was the only one awake. So I woke all of them up. (It took some extra hard work to wake Bex up. That girl can punch.) We were ready with our fighting positions but two familiar voices came out of nowhere.

Zach and Grant

Me and my friends (Except Bex) relaxed a little bit. Bex came up to Zach and Grant. She grabbed both of them by their collars. "Why did you kidnap us? Who are you guys working for?" Bex asked angrily. Grant smiled and said "Mission. We're supposed to help you." Bex was still angry. "Prove it." Bex said with now a confused expression on her face. Zach took Macey's duffel bag, unzipped it and brought out the file we were given in my mother's office. He read it out loud, "Accomplices: Zachary Martin Goode, Gabrielle Anton Newman and Jonas Alexander Reeds. Wow, I thought you were good spies." Bex grabbed the folder and read it over and over again. "So Bex…when will you let go of us?" Zach asked with a HUMONGOUS smirk on his face. Bex smiled and let go of Zach and Grant. "Spies make mistakes." Liz said. She was clearly embarrassed. I could tell just by the way her cheeks turned red. It's either because Jonas was here or she hated making mistakes.

"But mistakes are what gets you killed." Zach said. He was right. Mistakes are what gets us killed. If you're defusing a bomb and you accidentally hit the wrong button you'll die, if you let your emotions get the better of you you'll die and if you trust the wrong people...You will never come back. My dad made that mistake. I felt like crying but I know my dad wouldn't want to see his little girl sad. I quickly erased the thought when I heard Jonas' voice through the speakers. "We will be jumping off the plane in exactly 9 minutes and 3 seconds." Me, my roommates and the Blackthorne Boys ran to the cabinet and pulled out parachutes. I heard Grant's distinctive "Ow!" and Bex's distinctive "Sorry. I don't pay attention to where my feet are going." I laughed. Bex and Grant make a funny and cute couple. I saw Jonas come out of the Cockpit. "Hey Jonas! Who's flying the plane?" I asked curiously. Jonas replied, "I switched it to auto-pilot. That's why we have to leave in exactly a minute." I nodded. I saw Jonas glancing at Liz. He automatically turned red. How cute! I saw Zach open the door of the airplane. Bex and Grant grabbed their duffel bags then they held hands and jumped off first. Soon Macey jumped and then Liz and Jonas. Liz and Jonas kept on contemplating whether or not they should hold hands. Zach came in and "helped" them. (He basically put their hands together then pushed them off.) My turn. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I held Zach's hands. (I felt a shiver travel up my spine.) "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Ready?" Zach asked still smirking. "I was born ready." I answered. Then we were off to our first mission.


	3. Chapter 3

We landed safely on the ground of Central Park at precisely 2:51 am. Liz and Jonas landed on a tree at exactly 2:49 am. Macey landed on Bex and Grant at around 2:47 am. Bex and Grant also landed on the ground safely (before Macey came) at 2:44 am. Let's just say it wasn't exactly the cool and spy-like entrance we had in mind. After a few minutes of laying on the ground we finally brushed ourselves off and grabbed our duffel bags.

"Put on your comms. and search the place." Liz ordered. We all followed her instructions. All of a sudden I saw a black figure in the distance. It looked like he was wearing sunglasses. That's weird. It's nearly 3 in the morning and he already has sunglasses on. He was pulling out something from his pocket. "Peacock over, peacock over. I see movement." I said through my comms. "Where are you Chameleon?" Macey asked. I replied "I am to your North. Alert the others too." I stared at the man. I couldn't see his face. Now he was putting something on a bench. I wonder what it is? I felt a hand on my back. Frightened, I did what my instinct told me to do. I flipped the person. "Cammie!" I heard the person say. I looked down and I saw Jonas on the ground. He looked terrified. "Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry Jonas." I said apologetically. I held out my hand and pulled him up. "Sorry!" I said once again. "It's alright. It happens all the time." I laughed. I saw Grant, Bex, Zach and Liz running towards me."What happened?" Liz asked. "Oh. I thought Jonas was someone else so I flipped him." I answered. "Not him! I'm talking about the movement." Liz yelled. "Oh…right. He's over there." I pointed towards the place I had last seen him. "Where?" Bex inquired. I looked but he was no where in sight. "He was there a while ago." I muttered to myself. "Let's check it out. He's probably hiding." Suggested Macey. We all nodded in agreement. We ran towards the direction I was pointing to. We looked around but he still was no where in sight. "What's this?" I heard Grant say. I ran to him and grabbed what he was holding. The file had a giant "C" on it. I handed the file to Liz. She took it and started flipping through the pages. "What does the "C" mean?" I asked. Liz thought for a while."Wait. I know! The Cahills starts with a letter "C"." Liz said clearly happy that she got it correct. Jonas took the file from Liz and read it. Jonas interrupted Liz's joyful jumping "How are you so sure? There are many words that start with the letter C." Liz looked at him and smirked. "Simple. I researched the Cahills and this C symbol came out. Tsk,tsk,tsk and I thought you were good spies." Macey and Bex high-fived Liz. "What does it say?" Zach asked. "Well…It says where Amy and Dan Cahill are staying." Liz answered. "And where are these two kids staying?" Macey asked. "They're staying in a hotel called "The Pacific."

…….

Disclaimer! I do not own the Gallagher Series and anything else I have mentioned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.**

When you're in a five-star hotel, you expect high tech security. Fortunately, that isn't the main priority of The Pacific Hotel. Their main priority is to make sure your newly washed socks get to you on time (By the looks of it.) The Pacific's manager didn't really pay attention to the group of teenagers grabbing keys and typing away on the hotel's keyboard. (I don't blame him. If you were to choose between Macey and the safety of thousands of guests in the hotel, what would you pick?)

Macey continued blabbing away to the manager. Bex, Zach and Grant were guarding the desk. Liz and Jonas were typing furiously. I heard Liz scream "Done!" I turned to her and gave her a look that could kill. (Seriously, that look was banned from 5 countries.) Luckily, she didn't die because she is a trained spy. A civilian would've turned blue and died.

"Peacock, were done." I whispered into my comms.

"Good. I can't stand this guy." Macey answered back.

I grabbed Liz and Jonas while Zach, Grant and Bex followed me.

From the corner of my eye I could see Macey turn her back and leave. We climbed onto the elevator. Suddenly, Macey's hand came out from nowhere and stopped the elevator from closing. I smiled at her as if I had never met her and she smiled back. I counted the floors…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9 and 10. We all came out of the elevator.

"Where to now?" Grant asked.

"Room 1021" Answered Liz

I scanned the hall for Room 1021.

"Found it!" I heard Zach say. We saw a door open, when I looked inside I saw Zach stretched out on the sofa.

"Zach!" yelled Bex.

"Nobody's here." Zach said calmly. The room was BIG. "Two Orphan children could afford this room?" I wondered quietly to myself. Everyone started searching for any bug, bomb or hidden camera. Nothing. I quietly crept up to a bedroom. I checked around for anything that would threaten Amy and Dan Cahill. Instead, I found something that gave me a connection to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything mentioned here. **

I held the fragile picture in my hands. It had burnt sides. The picture was taken during a wedding. The bride was beautiful and the groom looked dashing. They were both smiling. I suddenly remembered what my mom had said, "Their parents died when their house burned down." Had my dad died the same way? Was the place he was in burned down? My head was throbbing. "Are you alright?" I turned to see Macey holding a laptop. I quickly put the picture in my pocket. "Yeah, just a little headache." I said with my perfect acting skills. "Ok." She said while handing me the laptop she was holding. "And I thought I had the best ancestor." Macey said while laughing. I looked at the screen. It said "CAHILLS." In big and bold letters.

"**CAHILLS."**

_The Cahills used to be the most powerful family in the world. They were the "keepers" of "the most powerful object in the world." Sadly, the governments of the world have deleted all other files about the Cahills._

"Why don't you check the government's database?" I asked Macey.

"Didn't you read the article? 'Sadly, the governments of the world have deleted all other files about the Cahills.' Plus, hacking the database of the government would cause the electricity to go out. Apparently, hacking databases uses up a lot of electricity and Liz dropped her high-tech laptop in the private jet. Clumsy Liz." Macey said. "I heard that!" Liz screamed. I handed the laptop back to Macey.

"How come we know who they are? How come my mom knows?" I asked Macey. "The info we know is very limited. Besides, this wikipedia page was probably made by a civilian geek." I nodded and made my way out the door. Macey followed.

While we were walking I couldn't help but ask,"By the way, if Liz dropped her laptop and I didn't bring my laptop. Who owns that?" I asked confused. Macey gave me a smirk and said "Simple, I took the little dweeb's laptop. What was his name? Oh yeah! Dan Cahill." I laughed. I hit Macey on the arm and she hit me back. Soon, it became a hitting fest. Unfortunately, Bex's voice came out of nowhere. I heard the words "Hide and they are coming." Hide and they are coming? What is that supposed to mean? Oh I get it! The Cahills are-before I could even answer my own question Bex surprised me and Macey by grabbing our hands. When I put myself together I asked, "Where is Liz and the Boys?" She pointed at the cabinet. Typical.

* * *

We were soon in the kitchen.(We put our bags in there. It was Grant's idea. He wanted the bags to be near the refrigerator so he could grab food from the fridge and put it in his bag. He may be a little pig but he is loving and protective of Bex.) She took out three pairs of boots and gloves. She told us to put it on. I asked her why but she didn't answer. Instead, she put her foot and hands on the wall and started climbing to the ceiling. Macey soon followed. I was on the wall when the door of the hotel room opened. I quickened my pace and I was soon on the ceiling. Finally, Bex muttered a word. (Two words to be exact.) "Bloody uncomfortable."

I soon heard two voices.

"The library is so boring!" I heard a boyish voice yell.

"Oh be quiet! The reason we are still in this competition is because of the books." I heard a slightly higher voice scold. Voice no. 1 must be Dan Cahill and voice no. 2 must be Amy Cahill.

"Guys! Would you please quit the bickering." I heard a voice yell out. A third voice? I thought there were only two siblings.

"Yes, mother. I will be good." I heard Dan Cahill say sarcastically. Mother? Impossible.

"Dan, I am your Au Pair. Remember?" The third voice said while laughing. My years (Actually, days.) of learning french actually paid off. Au Pair is like a babysitter.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get some food." I heard Dan say. "I'm getting some sleep." Amy said with a small yawn. "And I'm gonna have a bubble bath." The Au Pair said. Dan Cahill came into the kitchen and grabbed some chips, ice cream and whipped cream. If I didn't know who he was I would have thought he was Grant's brother. Disgusting.

"Hey Dan! Did you get the picture of mom and dad?" Amy screamed from her room. "No!" Dan yelled back. Suddenly, Amy was inside the kitchen. Soon, she was conducting a search. (She was checking Dan's pockets.) "Where could it be?" I heard Amy mutter. "I don't know where it is." Dan told Amy. He was making the scout's honor sign. "Ok, if you say so." Amy said. She let go of Dan. Dan went back to his chips, ice cream and whipped cream. "Great! I forgot the soda." Dan walked to the fridge. "Amy, did you take the pack of soda I had?" Dan asked Amy. Grant! I thought to myself. I felt my gloves and boots slipping. I gave Macey a panicked look. She looked at me and she too was giving a panicked look. Too late! I thought. I was already falling.


	6. Chapter 6

Thump! I landed with my face on the ground. Still not the spy – like entrance I was praying for. But seriously, how do all those James Bond movies do it? The guy playing James Bond isn't even a real spy! All my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the loud thump (or thumps) that were Macey and Bex. "Remind me to ask my mother for some make-up for my soon to be wound." I heard Macey mutter. "Remind me to ask my parents for a lawyer. I'm going to sue the bloody hell out of the CIA." Bex added.

Dan and Amy gave us the why-are-you-in-our-hotel-room-ceiling look. Then the closet doors opened and out came 4 of the best spies. (Scratch that. 2 of the best spies and 2 of the best hackers in the world.) Amy and Dan also gave them a look. Except it was the why-are-you-in-our-closet look.

"The water in the bathroom is super relaxing." I heard their Au Pair exclaim. The Au Pair's face turned from delight to confusion. "Did you guys order a circus while I was in the Bathroom?" I saw Bex's face turn a deep red. Not the I-am-so-embarrassed look but the I-am-going-to-hurt-you-now look. Macey must have noticed this too because she began holding Bex down. "Is anyone going to answer my question?" The Au Pair demanded. "We were sent to protect Amy and Dan Cahill." Zach said with his fake accent. I swear, if I were a normal teenager (which by the way, I am not!) I would have fainted right on the spot causing both a totally embarrassing moment and a career ruining scene.

"Who sent you?" The Au Pair asked rudely. Madame Dabney would have been very disappointed with her. "CIA" Zach said with the utmost coolness. "Prove it." Zach reached for his pocket and pulled out a badge. "See? CIA badge." Since when did students get badges? "Could be Fake." The Au Pair reprimanded. "Amy and Dan were children when the house burned down." But before Zach could finish his sentence, The AU Pair had silenced him. 'Googable." Are Au Pairs really this stubborn? "You didn't give my friend here a chance to finish." Grant said defensively.

Then, Zach and Grant did the weirdest handshake ever. Which involved the Gervacio maneuver and the Lovelie Maneuver. They ended with a loud "Bros before…" Bex interrupted them midway. "Seriously, if both of you weren't freakishly hot I would have punched you in the face." Bex was now wearing the I-will-make-you-wish-you-were-never-born look. "Are you going to continue?" she asked impatiently.

"Amy your favorite author is Ally Carter. You hate it when your brother uses your allowance to buy baseball cards. You constantly think whether or not you hate the Kabras. Dan, your favorite baseball player is Babe Ruth. You hate the library but you secretly love it. You don't want to tell anyone because you are too worried about what other people think." Zach said with what sounded like pure confidence. Do all Blackthorne Boys (Except Jonas.) have big egos? "Don't worry, I like the library too but no one things of me as a wimp." Jonas reassured Dan. I heard Grant stifle a laugh.

"So, do you believe us now?"


	7. Chapter 7

The awkward silence that came after the question was unbearable. It's a good thing Bex was the impatient type.

"Yes or No?" Bex asked.

She put so much venom in her words that it must've stung the Au Pair.

"Yes or No what?" Does she have amnesia?

"You know what I'm talking about." Bex said more calmly. "Oh. I'm not sure." The Au Pair said while putting her IPod on.

"Not sure? We practically know everything about you! What do you want? Do you want us to name all the countries you've been to and all the cars you have used? I assure you, We know everything." Grant moved over beside Bex and started patting her back. Telling her to calm down.

Then, Amy Cahill spoke, "What she means to say is that we can't trust anyone. Ever since we started the race, people have been trying to kill us. I've gotten used to staying with the people I trust. Plus, it's not everyday teenagers fall from hotel room ceilings claiming to be part of the CIA."

"Actually, were CIA spies in training." Liz corrected.

"Why us?" Dan Cahill asked. He looked so pale. Yet, he was squirming. It's either he was still in shock or he was having a BIG sugar rush. "As you know, your family branch extends to Napoleon, Steven Spielberg and many more. Your grandmother, Grace Cahill had a close friend who works for the CIA. She requested that the both of you be watched over. Besides, if the both of you…" Jonas stopped halfway.

Liz continued, "If something happens to the both of you, the press will attack nonstop and they, I assure you, will find out about your global trek. Not only will we be letting Grace down, we will also be publicly embarrassed. Imagine the mess it would create."

"Why did you only come now? Who is this friend working for the CIA? What makes you think the public will be interested?" Dan asked. He was exploding with questions and he wanted some answers. I am no stranger to that feeling. All the questions in my life will most probably never be answered. Fortunately for him, Liz just loved answering questions. "Only come now? The CIA has been keeping a close eye on both of you lately. We only came out today. Well, the friend's name is classified. CIA agents never reveal their real names. Therefore, you will be referring to me as bookworm." Bex pointed to herself, "Duchess." Macey followed, "Peacock." I followed after Macey, "Chameleon.

The Au Pair, Amy and Dan Cahill focused on the three boys. Grant spoke first, "Vulcan." Jonas followed, "Encyclopedia." Zach gave his famous smirk and said, "Shadow." Why am I not surprised?


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came unusually early today. Yet, I still felt well rested and ready for the crazy day ahead of me.

I woke up to a smiling Macey and her "fashionable" army of curlers and hairbrushes. Just a typical morning of torture. I stood up and sat on the chair closest to me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the picture in my mother's office.

It was just like yesterday, August 5, 1999. It was a sunny morning, just like today. Except, I wasn't dealing with hairbrushes, curlers, hairspray and all of that mumbo jumbo Macey and Bex enjoy putting in my hair. Nope. It was so different.

We planned a picnic that day. I remember skipping along the sidewalk while holding my father's hand. I was dragging him along while mom was walking behind us. His hands were so warm and soft. I brought him to one of my favorite spots in the park. It was a big and old willow tree. I liked it because it was like my hideaway whenever I was sad, lonely or when I just wanted to be alone. When he saw where I was taking him, he smiled. His face was gleaming just like the sun. That was the very expression he would wear everyday until January 24, 2001.

On that day, we made our way to the park. Again, I held his hand and skipped along the sidewalk. I didn't notice that his hands were pale and hard. His face was like stone. He was absolutely emotionless.

For the very last time, I brought him to my favorite spot. Except, it wasn't there. The willow tree was cut down and was replaced with a playground for kids. Everything seemed to be crumbling down. That day changed my life forever.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the high pitched voice of Macey. It signaled that she was finally done. I tried to push myself up but I couldn't. Thoughts were circling in my head. Yet, all I could make out was the face of my mother when we had heard of the news. That my father, one of the best spies in the world, had gone missing.

I pounded my head against the wall beside me. I was trying to get rid of my mother's face. It was just too much to handle. Bex saw me pounding my head. She ran to me and held my face. "What's wrong Cammie?" Bex asked with worry etched all over her face. I just shook my head. "Tell me so we can make it better." She said trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. I could see by her facial expression that she was trying to convince herself too.

I stopped shaking my head and I looked at her. "Thoughts. Mother. Father." I said barely making out anything. Bex hugged me tight. "Can't breath." I said while trying to stifle a laugh. She let go of me and she held my hand. "You're father would have been proud Cammie. He would have been very proud." Bex said. The warmth and softness of her hands reminded me of my father's. Her words made me feel calm and serene. I took her hands off of my face and hugged her once again. She was right. Everything was going to be okay. Well, not until I heard the blood curdling scream that was coming from Amy and Dan's room.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran to their room as fast as I could. Each scream I heard sent a shock of electricity down my spine. When I reached their room, the door was locked. I grabbed the bobby pin that Macey used to hold up my hair and quickly unlocked the door. When the door finally opened, I got in and saw five people in purple jumpsuits and purple ski masks, trying to capture Amy and Dan. One of them had Dan slung over his shoulder and the other had Amy in headlock.

Bex was the first to attack, grabbing the biggest. (Typical Bex, always looking for a challenge.) She kicked him in the head and did what I like to call the "bull in red." Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my back. I turned around and saw a burly figure (Not quite as burly as the one Bex tackled.) holding a lamp. I grabbed him, by the neck and smashed him against the wall. He came tumbling down, unconscious. I noticed that four were already down. This meant one was left.

I turned and saw a small yet buff figure sitting in the corner of the room. She had her hands in the air, signalling surrender. I walked over to her and pulled her ski mask right off. She was a brunette and she had slightly green eyes. I kneeled so I could see her at eye level. She looked scared. I felt my fellow cohorts gather around me. "What is your name lass?" Bex asked. She too, kneeled down. " Reagan Holt." She replied. She turned to look at the boy I had smashed into the wall earlier. Her eyes looked as though she was going to break down and sob any moment now. I stole a glance at the boy too and turned my attention quickly back at her. "Don't worry. He's going to be alright. Just a little hit in the head. I'm sure Bookworm will have been up and running in no time." She looked at me and for a moment I saw joy in her eyes. "How about the rest of my family?" She asked. "Don't worry. As Chameleon said, I will have them up and running in no time." Liz smiled her wide smile and reached her hand out to her.

"Now c'mon I'll get you bandaged up and while were at it, I can ask you some questions. It's the least I can do for your good cooperation." Liz said. She sounded like a preschool teacher giving her student a lollipop.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now tell me, what are the names of your family members?" Liz asked Reagan while she was putting some sort of special liquid that could cure a wound in less than a minute. "The one she and he brought down was my dad, Eisenhower Holt." Reagan said while pointing at Bex and Grant. "Now, now lass. It is rude to point at people." Bex said with her silky British accent. "Sorry, I'm still a little dazed. What are your names again?" Reagan asked. I heard a hint of fright in her voice. I think she was afraid of crossing Bex, especially after what she did to her dad. "Duchess" I said while pointing at Bex. "Cammie, what did I say?" I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. She really did enjoy annoying everyone. "Peacock, Bookworm, Vulcan, Encyclopedia, Shadow and I am the Chameleon." Reagan looked at us. She was examining our faces, trying to digest everything and trying to remember our names.

"You guys have unusual names." Reagan finally said. "Anyways, Chameleon brought down my brother, Hamilton Holt. Bookworm brought down my sister, Madison Holt and Peacock brought down my mother, Mary-Todd Holt. Now that I answered a couple of your questions, can you please start healing my family?" I nodded and walked over to Amy and Dan's bedroom which was being used as a healing room for Reagan's family. Bex and Macey followed me, each bringing a bottle of the special medicine. Amy and Dan were perched on the bed beside the boy I beat up earlier today. The boy, Hamilton Holt, was sitting upright, clearly goofing off with Dan and teasing Amy. I knocked on the door just to let them know I was there. "We came to treat your wounds." Hamilton nodded, trying to avoid our stares. I walked over to the mother, Mary-Todd and began putting some medicine on her bruises. Truthfully, she was fine. She just had two scrapes and a few bruises. She was going to be alright. I made her drink a few sips of medicine and made her sleep. She apologised and thanked me before finally drifting off to sleep. I looked over and saw Bex, perched beside Hamilton, treating his bruises. Hamilton was clearly uncomfortable and kept blushing each time Bex would touch the scars on his face. Macey on the other hand, was putting medicine on a small gash that Madison had on her arm. She too, wasn't hurt that much. Just a few scars and a small gash. Eisenhower on the other hand looked drained and sapped of energy, almost zombie-like. Reagan entered the room, looking as fresh as ever. She walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened. It was all our fault. Anyways, I told Liz everything, every detail. And, oh yeah! Liz told me to tell you that she already sent the report or something." I smiled at her. "I'm sorry about what me and my comrades did to your family. We were just trained to attack." I said. I covered my mouth upon realizing I said "trained." "Trained? What are you talking about? Are you some spy or something?" Reagan asked. She looked suspicious. "Plus, why are you here? Are you protecting Amy and Dan?" I felt my palm get sweaty. As if on cue, I heard Eisenhower Holt moan in pain. "You better start treating your dad." I said while silently thanking Eisenhower for saving me. I handed her my bottle and explained to her how to use it. Right after, I walked away so I could avoid any more questions from her. Bex saw me leave and she followed. "Isn't this exciting? All the high-tech equipment, wait, scratch that. Those gloves they gave us were so 1st grade. Anyways as I was saying, the danger lurking around every corner and most especially the cute…" Grant, put of nowhere, cut her off. "Do you mind Cammie if I borrow the British Bombshell for a while?" Bex hit Grant on the arm and giggled. I saw Grant try to force a smile. Seriously, I think Bex's "playful hits" should be illegal. "Yeah, it's fine." I said to Grant. Bex winked at me and walked away with Grant. I walked to the kitchen and just as I was about to get a Coke from the fridge, I felt a hand on my back. I quickly grabbed the hand. I was about to toss the person when suddenly a familiar voice said, "Now, now Gallagher Girl, don't be so obvious."

_It was Zach._

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Zach, stop scaring me like that." I said. He smirked and came a little too close for comfort. He lowered his head slowly. It felt good to smell his breath after what felt like ages. But we were on a mission. Real spies don't let their love lives get in the way of their mission. I pushed him away and said, "Zach, we are on a mission. Let's keep it strictly professional." He smirked. "Well that's unfair. How come Grant gets all the action?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He motioned his hands to the two figures near the window. It was Bex and Grant. Grant had his hands placed on Bex's back and Bex had her arms around Grant's neck. Bex must've noticed me and Zach staring at her because she quickly pushed Grant away. She blushed a little and skipped to her room. Grant looked annoyed. He turned to Zach and I, he gave us the "evil eye" and walked away. I giggled. I turned back to Zach. "Well, I guess one couldn't hurt." I said. He gave a big smirk and he lowered his head. I felt my heart skip a beat.


	11. Chapter 11

_There was a small girl sitting on a wooden chair. She was tied up with tape and her eyes were blindfolded. She had beautiful olive skin and long black hair. "Run while you can." She spoke with a silky British accent. I was a little startled because she was blindfolded. How could she have known I was there? "What do you mean?" She laughed. _

_But before she could reply, I felt something ice cold splash on my face. _

"Cammie!" I opened my eyes, startled. "Seriously Cammie, I can't keep waking you up forever." Bex said. I looked to my left and saw her. She was wearing jeans with a simple sweater. "What's up with the clothes? Did you outgrow your clothes?" Bex looked at me and started laughing. "No, I was kind of going for the simple New Yorker look. Thanks to you, I will have to spend the next two hours dressing up again." I stood up and hugged her. "Aww Bex. It's alright. You look gorgeous no matter what." I started giggling. She raised her hand. "Pff. Don't even try. By the way, why are you so giggly? Something happen with you and Zach?" I don't know why but this made me giggle even more. "OMG! Something did happen!" She gripped my shoulders and started shaking me. She also started giggling. "Oh keep quiet. You're acting as if nothing happened between you and Grant." She made a weird hand gesture. "Whatever, let's go and eat." I nodded and headed for the closet. I decided not to take a bath anymore. I grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans and put them on. When Bex saw me, she said, "Look who outgrew her clothes. Now, I feel like such a style icon." I chuckled.

When I walked in, I saw Macey and Liz perched on the kitchen counter. They were eating a bag of chips. "Look who's here." Macey said. She walked over and hugged me. Liz followed and hugged me too. "Where are the rest?" I asked. The table was empty. "Oh, they're already finished eating. They decided to head back to their room and chill." Macey said. I nodded and put my hand inside the bag of chips Liz was holding. I grabbed a handful and walked to the couch. The couch was nice and soft. The girls sat beside me. I

noticed an envelope on the coffee table. Being the spy I am, I decided to get it. I reached for it. It had Amy and Dan's name on it. "Cammie don't touch that!" Liz said. "Cammie, don't listen to her. Open it." Macey said. She took the envelope from my hands and opened it. She took the letter out and read it. She started to look confused. I grabbed the letter again and read it.

_The game has been put on hold. Please return to the site of Grace Cahill's mansion. Details will be given there._

_-William McIntyre_

"The games have been put on hold?" I immediately got off the couch and ran to Amy and Dan's room. The door was locked and I decided that I broke enough doors already. Instead, I opted to knock. "Coming!" I heard Dan yell. After a few minutes of waiting, the door finally opened. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

I looked at him and swallowed hard. "The games have been put on hold."


End file.
